


26 Letters

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Slim Shady(Musician), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Multi, 一点点擦边球, 姆枪泥塑大概率ooc, 日常向, 泥塑枪, 魅魔凯莉, 黑金水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: Accentn. 口音;腔调;土音;着重点;强调;重音v. 着重;强调;突出
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, Deadshot/Harley Quinn, Eminem/Slim Shady, Floyd Lawton/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 5





	1. Accent

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都很想搞这种二十六个字母，分别找一个开头来写cp文的写作方式。因为想表达的东西有点多而且真的不知道“泥塑”和“水仙”怎么用英文写，干脆就放弃了…什么cp都会有一点，大多都是我最近在搞的，或者是老船了。第一篇是Em的黑金水仙，希望能找到更多磕他们的同好！我不要再在北极圈了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

Slim从没说过，他其实有点在意自己的口音，其实也不是有点在意，随着时间的推移，他发现自己控制不住地刻意留神自己说的是“话”还是“花”，嘲的是“傻逼”还是“沙比”了。对他而言，能混到今天就不容易，如果在比赛时碰巧有纽约或者华盛顿来的MC，碰巧拿他轻微的北方口音开涮，他会让那人比当中被扒光还难看。但他心里清楚，这确实是个问题。

这也是他能容忍Eminem到现在的极少原因之一。 

老头子说话确实比他标准，他看过近十年的录像带，要么胖得蹦跶不起来，要么穿得像个牛逼中产阶级，要么写的词太烂——这是最大的硬伤——除了这些，别的诸如控场、合作、还有他关注的吐字发音，都还不错。

“是‘人们’，不是‘人懵’。” 

Slim毫无防备，被老不死的吓了一跳。既然被发现看录像带了他也懒得解释，解释个屁，他爱干嘛就干嘛，带子放着还不如给他用来练练普通话。 

“我说的就是‘人们’。你他妈能不能别突然走过来讲话？安静地待着我也不会以为你死了，虽然你死了更好。”他从最初的惊吓中回过神来，很快又转回头继续看现场。Love the Way You Lie当年一定被他和那个妞唱烂了，几乎每盒带子里都有这首。

“你现在说的没错，是因为你特别留神了，好让我闭嘴。但你在录音室里说的都是‘人懵’。”Em对他的谩骂不以为意，坐在他身边跟着看自己以前的演唱会。三十来岁的青春啊。他不禁在心里感慨。当然，这话不能说出来，不然Slim的重点就会从录像带转移到他“娘唧唧怀旧”和“不如想想什么时候退休”上。 

Slim没搭理老头，但那首歌的后半部分却被他拿来思考“人们”和“人懵”去了。他内心深处有那么一部分还是愿意时不时听点儿对方的建议，而现在这一部在他的头脑议会中暂时占据上风。 

“说说看。” 

“没什么好说的。多听多练呗，还能怎样？”Eminem看电视的时候和他一模一样，都是只听声音懒得转头好好讲话，特别是在谈话对象是另一个自己的时候。但他理解Slim意思的速度倒是一流。

“比如南方公园？”

“比如南方公园.你愿意的话辛普森一家都行。” 

也许他们只能在这方面达成一致。


	2. Colored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v. 变红；脸红;着色；渲染   
> color的过去分词和过去式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泥塑魅魔枪ooc大预警❗❗❗  
> Kelie as Kelly.

魅魔把翅膀染成了白色，确切地说，是试图把翅膀染成白色。原本养护得能微微反光的黑羽毛现在相互纠缠在一起，被颜料粘成一缕一缕，看起来像只落汤鸡。

Em回家的时候她兴奋地跑过来，对他张开翅膀。魅魔的学习能力很快，而这不仅仅是在床上。Kellie现在已经能看懂一些书了，只是说得还不是很流利。不过此刻那双发亮的眼睛明显是在期待着一句夸奖。她用了Whitney留下的颜料，Em记得他锁上了姑娘们的房间，他以为这样就能告诉这只魔法生物“别打那些房间的主意”。然而事实证明，他最好还是把话挑明了说。

“去洗干净，然后收拾好这里。”他伸手摸了摸魅魔脸颊上的颜料，在指腹上蹭开。他当然没错过女孩瞬间的表情变化，看起来就像是被浇了一瓢冷水，走向浴室的背影失落又委屈。

Eminem甚至有些歉疚。

不会说话有什么关系？能听懂就行了。

最终他还是没让Kellie自己处理她的烂摊子，毕竟她在浴室待的时间已经久到足以让他怀疑魅魔是不是被淹死在浴缸里了。Kellie把头向后检查翅膀的模样让Em不禁觉得，如果她真的长着鸟喙，那她一定会用嘴好好把自己梳一次。甚至不止现在，每天她都会给自己梳毛。

“你们和鸟有什么关系吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”Kellie歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“也许我姐姐知道。”

“没什么大不了的，我随口一问。”男人坐在她身旁，一时间谁也没说话。女孩一门心思扑在了检查羽毛上。在今天的其他时刻她不断地拨开自己的每一片羽毛，近乎神经质地确定上面没有一星白点，然后才安心下来。终于睡觉前，Em准备问问她这么做的原因。

“你洗得很干净，没有再检查的必要。”他捏住女孩的手腕，不许她再这么做。

“白色不好。你不喜欢，我不要了。”魅魔认真地看着他，作出解释，又忍不住回头看了看翅膀。

“那你为什么要这么做？”

“眉魔是黑色的，很坏，我不想要我是黑色的。”女孩还发不太准长音节，但Em知道她是什么意思。

“谁告诉你魅魔都很坏的？”Eminem有点想笑，Kellie现在就像是读了格林童话之后吓得来问他女巫会不会把自己吃掉的Hailie. 按年龄，眼前的魅魔说不定比他老上几百岁，但心智像个还在读小学的孩子。她那两个姐姐说不定平时根本不理会这些孩子气的提问。诚然，作为魔法生物，她们选择的食物和进食方式对人而言不那么友好，但如果只以自身为出发点评判显然有失公正——至少对Kellie而言，不能这么做。

然而女孩的答复却出人意料。“你。”她说，“我每次吃饭的时候你都会说我很坏。”她没等男人答复，继续往下说着，“书上说白色很好，很吃——吃——”她艰难地回忆着那个词的发音。

“纯洁？”Em替她补全。

“是很纯洁的颜色。”Kellie立马接上，说完自己的句子。Em意识到了，她指的是自己在床上说的那些dirty talk. 他发现比起好好解释一番，他更想现在把女孩摁在床上狠狠干一次，把关于魅魔的那些话说得更变本加厉，也许在她高潮的时候拔一根羽毛下来。

“但你把自己染成白色，只能证明你是个坏孩子。”相反，他选择了解释说明，“而且我喜欢黑色，或者说，我喜欢你作为邪恶的象征。这并不代表你就是它。就算你是，也改变不了什么，你也不会失去我这张长期饭票。”他顿顿了顿，继续补充，“如果你真的想要白色，我明天去买专门的染料。颜料不适合用来染色。”

女孩若有所思地点点头，看起来明白了他的意思。“那你为什么说我不好？”很显然，Kellie还是十分在意一开始的问题。

于是他只好用了番功夫对她解释什么是dirty talk, 中途拉着她做了一次。

“所以，黑或白？”魅魔吃饱之后总是很容易睡着，Em抱着迷迷糊糊的Kellie, 再一次问她。

“白。”Kellie嘟哝着，蜷在Em怀里睡着了。


	3. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. 装饰品;首饰;饰物;装饰;摆设;点缀  
> v. 装饰;点缀;美化

Eminem有时会想对Slim好一点，就一点，多了那小子会得寸进尺，甚至还有可能再度沦陷于名人地狱堂，而他绝对不想噩梦重演。至于原因，从“毕竟以前的自己过得确实不好”到“不想让他磕死在自己家”，应有尽有。

Eminem计划中善待Slim的方式包括但不限于告诉他怎么矫正自己的口音，有兴趣做早餐的时候多给他留一份，以及，如果惹事儿的想要个“新新人类”的beat, 他也可以考虑帮他做一个。不过他完全没考虑过把自己的衣服项链之类的东西借他，因为他又他妈不是来做慈善的，何况他们俩衣柜里的东西看起来绝对不是同一个时代的，Em看见那些老东西还确实挺怀念自己十几二十岁的街头斗殴时光。事实上他们还为Eminem到底要不要再打一次耳洞大吵一架，当然，最后他一定是获胜的那方，Em很清楚，48岁，至少，他的48岁，已经不是穿得花里胡哨的年纪了，要是Slim想要一副耳环他还可以考虑送他一副。

但他绝对不可能把自己的东西给他用，任何东西，比如他的项链。

“我之前说给你买你装聋作哑，现在看到好东西又想要，你他妈是不是有点毛病？”他站在金毛身后，金毛站在穿衣镜前，摆弄着脖子上那条金链子。

“有现成的谁他妈还要买的？我看你才是有点毛病。束身衣在我柜子里，拿去。”Slim巧妙地避开了Em的好意。他一、点、都、不、需、要、老、家、伙、给、自、己、买、东、西，这让他觉得自己像是被可怜的流浪汉，哈！快来看珍稀物种Slim Shady! 从20岁开始在街边过要饭生活，到现在在未来的自己家中过另一种要饭生活！呕呕，恶心得要命。内心深处他知道老头儿并不是这个意思，并且多少对吵架时他几乎不提这个心怀感激，但他始终执拗地说服自己“他就是试图包养你，死基佬”，所以，啊欧，让试图软化老子的计划见鬼去吧！

“这个没得商量，拿来。”

“我同意‘没得商量’部分，滚蛋。”

Eminem发誓有机会他要把Slim蒙住头暴打一顿，然后再把那条天杀的狗屎链子狠狠拽下来，Slim的经典名言不是“老子才不在乎吗”，他也不会管拽链子的时候金毛的脖子会不会断掉，因为“老子也不在乎”。他依然保留着点儿孩子气，不过是一条金项链，他愿意的话再买个十条八条都不是问题，但他现在就想要被Slim偷走的这一个。

“要不这样，一三五我戴，二四六你戴。”他还是妥协了，至少先把它要回来再说，只要东西在自己身上，怎么赖账都行。

“星期天呢？”金毛也不是傻子。

“单周星期天是我，双周星期天是你，如果这个月有奇数个星期就给我——别还价，这他妈本来就是我的。”说完这话他自己都觉得好笑，但和Slim因为这种小破事拌嘴然后定一系列傻逼协议几乎已经成为了他们日常的一部分。好消息是，目前为止这些协议一个都没被打破。这大概是只属于同一个人的默契。

要是我说不你也没办法。Slim专注地盯着镜子里的自己，没接茬。链子配自己的白色无袖应该不错。“成交，但今天我要先戴，先到先得。”

“行吧，先到先得。”


	4. Replaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然Marshall从未表现过一丝一毫，但Colson知道恋人其实把自己当做了Kim的替身，该死，他太他妈清楚了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replaceable  
> adj. 可替换的;可替代的;可替换性;可替换;可更换的

他爱我、他爱我、他爱我。Colson对自己说。他记得我的生日，所以他爱我。我嗑高了他会照顾我，所以他爱我。我说“我爱你”的时候他吻了我，所以他爱我。

_如果你需要找证据说服自己的话，你知道这不对劲，哥们儿。_

_闭他妈的嘴，我都说了 **他爱我** ！_

他总爱和自己重复这样无意义的对话，先假装带着一瓶酒坐在脑海中的房间里，诚恳地和想象中的心理医生谈话，当然，这种自我开导式聊天总会以他用瓶子把那人的头颅砸个稀烂结束。哈！去你妈的社交，这才是朗姆酒的真正用途。再然后他会放任自己一头栽进蘑菇里，内心深处的理智在大声尖叫，但感性的那一部分永远比理性嘶吼得更大声。“你的精神状态已经不对了！嗑药只会让你操他妈的永远陷进去！”“我——他——妈——不——在——乎——！”有时他也分不清方才的声音是他的内心波动还是自己都把他们吼了出来。他永远不会承认，但事实就是他偷偷地，热切地盼望着自己有一天可以失控到把所想的一切全部说出来，反正毒品永远是最可靠的保护伞，那个人要是真的因此和他翻脸，至少他还有借口逃掉。

当然啦，这很孩子气，一如既往。有时他也不知道到底是这么做更幼稚还是明知道幼稚却依然要这么做更傻逼一点。 _你知道最傻逼的是什么吗，Colson?是你明知道自己是什么却还是扑上去爱他。是你现在难过得像条流浪狗一样，一收到他的简讯就立马忘掉了自己现在的想法。_

就这一次，男孩近乎绝望地想。我就坦诚面对自己这一次，我就在心里称呼他为Mr. Mathers这一次，反正承认我要永远吊死在这里也没什么大不了的。所有人都知道他现在属于我了，我得到一直以来自己追求的了，对，就是这样，我还有什么不满足呢？他爱我，他爱我，他一定爱我。她已经是十几年前的事了，没有她的消息了，她死了，就当她死了！Colson Baker颓然地坐在沙发上，面对事实已经抽干了他所有的力气。他太清楚了，Marshall和自己在一起的原因可能有很多，但偏偏不是他期望的那一个。

明天，不对，今晚，不对，一会儿我就提出搬走。先从离开坐起，然后减少交流，然后多开趴，多泡妞。凭什么只有他可以把我当成别人的影子？我年轻英俊，没有人不喜欢我，我也可以找到他的替代品。我当然可以。他没意识到自己已经悄悄攥紧了拳。

而那条短信总是在这样的时间到来，就好像对面的人早已掌握了他的一举一动，只等着他把情绪发泄完，然后再用一条随便什么狗屎，把他骗过去。

卑劣、下贱、但是有用。Colson会毫不犹豫地向他的爱人奔去，他们对此心知肚明。


	5. Technic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. 科技

“不是这么用的。”Slim夺回Em拿着的手机，对着屏幕戳戳画画。

“那你说怎么用？”中年人一反常态，伸着脖子凑过去瞧。高科技产品在年轻人的手中并没有发生什么明显变化，屏幕上显示的页面倒是换来换去。

“我也不知道。”他沉默片刻，实在想不出比“不知道”更好的回答。他原以为把手机交给Slim之后对方能快点搞定，但很显然他忘了，虽然理论上说金毛应该学得更快，但他毕竟更习惯八九十年代的玩意儿。遗憾的是无论是过去还是现在的他对除了做音乐以外的高科技基本没什么兴趣，手机对他们而言只是通讯工具，要不也不会在关键时候卡壳。

“你不能买台电脑吗？我知道你出的起这个钱。”Slim很显然对它快失去了耐心。

“不行，听说电脑上操作更麻烦。”他一口回绝，瞧了瞧屏幕，抬头看看钟，指着手机上的那个绿色提示，“按这个试试。”

“早他妈试过了，傻逼。我是不是提醒过你提前一天去？要不是你磨叽这磨叽那，懒得出去办点事跟他妈要了命一样，我们现在会坐在这？”Slim顺着他的目光望向钟表，跟着暴躁起来。按照他的脾气，如果一件事的是失败因素中有Eminem, 接下来的几天老东西就别想舒舒服服地过。

Em很无奈，这是他第一次用手机做这么复杂的活儿，无论做什么事，大多数时候他都在线下搞定。但这次不一样，鉴于他耽误了去售票处买座位的时间，表演赛的门票只能在手机上抢，而他们光是找那个网址就用了半天。

“操你的！没票了！”好消息，金毛终于点进了购票链接，坏消息，Slim的样子看起来恨不得把手机掰成碎片然后逼他吃下去。

道歉？服软？或者和他比谁吼得更大声？Em盯着他不说话，最终认命般地叹了口气，提出补救方案。“我明天就去买他们在芝加哥的比赛，行吗？”

“需要我再次提醒你我们去芝加哥需要坐飞机吗，EM？而且，操，我真搞不懂我们为社么不在这里看表演赛，我就算嗑完了下辈子的药都不想去别的地方。”年轻人阴阳怪气地抱怨着，把手机朝他扔过来。

他们最终没赶上活塞队的球赛。

而Slim Shady永远不会放过这一点。


End file.
